


Birthdays II

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, How cool is that, I write my own birthday fics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viaggia con Shadrach da un po', quando si rende conto di non aver mai sentito la parola 'compleanno' pronunciata per caso, se non forse nell'occasione della breve visita al pianeta Wonderland, e forse in quel caso era 'non-compleanno', a dire il vero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



**Birthdays**

Il Dottore non festeggia i compleanni. Sarebbe piuttosto complicato anche se volesse, tra il fatto che in realtà ha perso il conto da molto, molto tempo, il problemino non indifferente delle rigenerazioni che rimescolano tutto e il fatto altrettanto importante che il Dottore è piuttosto irresponsabile con il proprio tempo, e non ha né voglia né un vero modo per tenerne conto. Se poi proprio deve dirla tutta, e senza necessariamente tingere questa considerazione con pensieri deprimenti di perdita e nostalgia, non esiste neanche più il posto del quale avrebbe forse utilizzato più volentieri il sistema di calcolo del tempo. Il suo pianeta preferito, invece, utilizza un sistema teneramente ridicolo, e degli anni terrestri il Dottore non sa proprio cosa farsene.

Gli umani però, dovunque li abbia incontrati nel corso dei propri viaggi, sembrano singolarmente affezionati a questa celebrazione ricorrente. Non importa su quale colonia sperduta li abbia trovati, dovunque sia stato nello spazio e nel tempo loro hanno sempre trovato la scusa di festeggiare un compleanno o due (per non parlare di fidanzamenti, matrimoni, raccolti eccellenti, vari di navi, armistizi, fine di ogni anno, inizio di ogni anno e una caterva di santi e patroni e protettori. Agli umani piace fare baldoria).

Sa anche che, dopo un certo punto (fastidiosamente variabile) nelle loro vite, gli umani tendono a rifiutare questi festeggiamenti, sentendosi forse oltre la zona sicura della prima metà della loro vita, troppo vicini al grande ignoto.

Viaggia con Shadrach da un po', quando si rende conto di non aver mai sentito la parola 'compleanno' pronunciata per caso, se non forse nell'occasione della breve visita al pianeta Wonderland, e forse in quel caso era 'non-compleanno', a dire il vero.

Sia quello che sia, anche se Shadrach non gli ha mai dato motivo di pensare di desiderare un qualsiasi festeggiamento, medita di trovare il posto e il tempo giusti. Si tratta di una scusa sufficientemente idiota, ma d'altra parte non crede di averlo mai ringraziato.

-

Shadrach non ha particolare interesse per i compleanni. No, non sbotta indignato se qualcuno gli ricorda che veleggia tranquillo verso il discrimine tra la prima metà dei suoi trenta e la discesa verso i quaranta, né sente il bisogno di festeggiare in grande stile. Su 221b si è sempre sentito soddisfatto di andare a bere qualcosa con la sua squadra, e dei compleanni precedenti ricorda il calore familiare e il suo divertimento di bambino.

Da quando viaggia con il Dottore non ha mai pensato alla cosa. La TARDIS può indicargli senza problemi la data di 221b relativa al tempo trascorso per lui effettivamente da quando è partito con il Dottore, ma è un dato affidato a talmente tante variabili che soltanto la TARDIS può comprendere fino in fondo, e il suo cervello umano non riesce a contenere. A bordo della TARDIS 221b esiste in ogni momento della sua esistenza. Un minuto fa potrebbe essere scomparso, sgretolato dall'espansione della sua stella, e tra un minuto potrebbe essersi appena formato, essere ancora un coacervo di fuoco e lava e metalli pesanti.

Il tempo trascorso da quando l'ha lasciato, poi, non può proprio provare a calcolarlo. Hanno attraversato tante di quelle fasce temporali, si sono spostati in ogni angolo dell'universo che il concetto di 'tempo trascorso' ha perso ogni senso. Né tiene conto del tempo sulla TARDIS, per quanto bene o male divida ancora le sue giornate in blocchi grossolani di unità base di 30 ore.

Ah, non ha veramente importanza, ci ha pensato soltanto perché sono stati su quel bizzarro pianeta Wonderland, popolato ogni sorta di bizzarra specie vivente, sia animale che vegetale, ognuna singolarmente ossessionata dai compleanni, al punto da festeggiare ogni giorno la non-occorrenza del compleanno di un individuo.

Considerato quando poco gli importa, Shadrach non immagina proprio che il Dottore si stia ponendo interrogativi di questo tipo. Se lo sapesse, pur trovando piacevole il fatto che il Dottore si preoccupi della sua serenità, un po' troverebbe divertente la sua preoccupazione. Divertente, e lusinghiera.

Già, il Dottore. Probabilmente neanche misura il tempo come lui, e probabilmente non conta gli anni, anche se è spesso più che compiaciuto di ricordare a chiunque lo ascolti che è un Time Lord di oltre mille e quattrocento anni. Forse ha perso il conto molto tempo fa, e si accontenta di fare una stima approssimativa.

Per qualche motivo Shadrach sorride al pensiero, e poi lo mette da parte.

-

Come al solito è la TARDIS a metterci lo zampino. Lei sa tutto. Conosce ogni voluta della linea temporale del Dottore, comprese le deviazioni poi cancellate, le strade mai intraprese e le possibilità ignorate. Sa perfettamente la sua età e può esprimerla secondo dozzine di diversi sistemi binari, sfornando una tabella di risultati diversi a seconda della variabile presa in esame. Come tutto, quando si parla del Dottore, anche la sua età è un dato complicato e wibbly wobbly.

Sa quanto tempo è passato per Shadrach dalla sua partenza da 221b attraverso tutti gli scossoni di spazio e tempo, attraverso ogni voluta del Vortice, e sa quando cadrà ogni suo prossimo compleanno attraverso le impossibili variazioni di un futuro ancora non scritto.

Sa tutto questo e se lo tiene per sè, perché i suoi ragazzi (il Dottore è un idiota, per quanto magnifico, e sarà sempre un ragazzo per lei. Sulla scala del suo tempo infinito, Shadrach è un bimbo) non hanno bisogno di saperlo.

Sa anche che non c'è bisogno di grosse celebrazioni, quanto di un pensiero, o di una risata. Quello che Shadrach ha portato a bordo con sé è talmente prezioso che neanche lei può dargli un prezzo, o comprenderlo del tutto (emozioni umane, emozioni che può soltanto provare ad afferrare con dita dorate), ma può incoraggiarlo.

-

Entrano in sala controllo e la trovano affollata di festoni e palloncini colorati. Entrambi pensando di aver sbattuto la testa troppo forte. Il Dottore si acciglia, sbotta un 'Cosa?!' che la TARDIS apprezza particolarmente (aveva un debole per il suo completo gessato), Shadrach si gratta i riccioli sulla nuca, perplesso.

La TARDIS riproduce dagli altoparlanti l'Happy Birthday di Marilyn Monroe (il Dottore arrossisce), e Shadrach scoppia a ridere quando da un corridoio secondario giunge un impossibile profumo di torta.

"Beh, buon compleanno, direi," esala ridendo, e il Dottore si unisce alla risata, che questa svolta gli sgorga spontanea dai cuori.

 --

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, fate pure riferimento al [Manifesto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988808) per un'indicazione generale di cos'è tutta questa follia. Oh, e andate a leggere le storie di Nykyo in questa collezione, perché il suo Diciassettesimo Dottore è la cosa più adorabile del mondo ç_ç.


End file.
